


And It’s All Smoke

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Illness, Marijuana, Oral, Oral Sex, Sickness, Smut, Weed, idk if Matt having a migraine counts as illness sex but just in case, illness sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt’s not feeling well, and Elektra knows a psychoactive way to help. College era.





	And It’s All Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystericalstrength](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalstrength/gifts).

> Don’t do drugs kids.

Matt's textbooks are tossed on the floor around him as he lays on his cramped dorm bed, an arm resting across his eyes. A pounding migraine in his head, keeping in time with his heart, and the sound of a music bass pumping down the hall.

Foggy is out, trying to score a date with the girl from his Punjabi class. Matt has a feeling he won't succeed, but he's sure Marci from Torts would be more then happy to take her place.

As he contemplates Foggy's love life, a knock shakes him from his thoughts. Matt hisses quietly at the noise, and forces himself to his feet. The ache must've truly dulled his senses for him not to hear someone coming.

As he reaches for the door, Elektra's scent waifs into his nose, and he can't help but smile despite his pain.

He opens it as she pushes some hair from her face. "Matthew." She steps inside. Her clicking heels irritating him. He flinches, and she notices. "What's wrong?" She places a loving hand on his shoulder.

Matt resists the urge to recoil at it. He hates appearing weak or helpless to anyone, and he's frightened that he'll scare her away, and he'll lose his new blossoming relationship.

"Nothing." He shakes his head, and forces a weak smile on his face.

"Matthew." Elektra repeats and he sighs. He has to tell her. She won't let it go.

"I have a bad headache, and your heels.... irritated it." She doesn't know about his senses, and he's not going to tell her now. If he ever tells her, it won't be because he has a migraine.

She brushes a hand against his forehead. "You're a little clammy. This noisy dorm won't help. Let's go to my place. I have something that might relieve the pain."

Matt almost argues, then stops himself. It would be nice to get out of the dorm, and if she has something to help, well that's good.

He forces to ignore the voice in his head, that sounds like Stick calling him weak, as he grabs his jacket and trails after her.

The sounds of the city pulsate in his head as they drive to her flat. He closes his eyes and tries to block out the noise. Elektra notices, and interlocks their fingers. Running a thumb on his knuckles soothingly.

When they make it to her flat, he flops on the bed, and buries his head between her silk pillows. Breathing in her scent. It helps to sooth him some, and he shrugs off his jacket.

She returns to her room with a clear pipe and a small packet in hand. Matt recognizes the smell instantly. The dorms nearby often reek of it, as does Foggy at times. It's weed.

"You know, I'm going to be a lawyer, and you're giving me an illegal substance." He manages to tease, and she grins as she sits beside him.

"I plead the fifth." She applies the weed to the bong, and lights it. She takes a puff, then passes it to Matt. He hesitantly takes it.

He's always avoided any drugs because he's never wanted to dull his senses, but now that they're already haywire, he might as well indulge.

He takes a small puff, and lets it fill his lungs. He lets out a little content sigh, and Elektra smiles. She curls into his side as he puffs away, then smokes some herself when he passes it her way. Taking turns.

"I assume this is high quality stuff." He lightly teases. The cannabis already helping to relieve the migraine.

"Of course Matthew. I expect nothing less then luxury in all things." She puts on the posh lady voice she knows he likes.

"Even in boyfriends?" His voice is jovial, but he's fishing for answers. He still can't understand why a woman as amazing and high class as Elektra, would date a blind kid from the Kitchen.

"Of course." She leans up and kisses him sweetly. He cradles her head for a moment, before pulling away, and taking another drag.

They make light conversation as they continue to smoke, her head still on his shoulder. As time moves on, his migraine fades away, and he's replaced with another feeling inside. Arousal.

He'll have to ask Foggy if that's a side effect of weed, but for now he'll enjoy the warmth setting in his belly, and moving to his cock.

Without thinking, his hand begins to trail down her midsection. Pushing up her dress, and revealing her lace panties.

"What are you doing?" She breathes. Arousal now seeping into his still dulled senses.

"Can I- can I try something?" Matt asks. His cheeks rosy red.

"Okay. I trust you." The words set a fire in his heart, and he passes her the bong. She takes a hit as he lifts the dress up farther. Revealing her toned stomach. He kisses his way down it, before reaching the edge of her panties.

He nips at it with his teeth, before pulling them, and smelling her sweet arousal. His unfocused eyes move in her direction. "Can I?" No other girl he's ever been with has let him, but he's always wanted to, and he can picture Elektra liking it.

Her eyes light up when she clues in to what he means, and she nods. "Yes." Her voice is breathy and seductive, and he resists the urge to groan.

He places a light kiss on her clit, and she shivers beneath him. He slowly kisses his way around it, before bringing out his tongue. He swirls it around her clit, before nibbling on it. She jerks, and he places a hand on her hips to keep her steady.

She moans as his tongue moves down farther, and he brings out his fingers. Slipping one, then two, inside her. His tongue meets his fingers, and he slips it in beside them. Elektra begins to mewl as he eats her out like a starving man. The honey like taste of her making him hard.

Her arousal and taste consumes him. Matt can't imagine what it would be like if his senses were at a hundred. He gets harder at that thought alone, so he lets go of her hips, and palms himself. Needing relief.

She picks up the bong, and continues to smoke as he eats her out. Moaning between hits. Somehow that makes him even harder, and he moans against her. She smirks at that, and takes another drag.

As her orgasm approaches, she places down the bong on her nightstand, and her hands go into his hair. Tugging to show him where she wants his mouth. Moaning the whole time. Getting louder with every passing second.

Her body shudders beneath him as her eyes roll back, and she comes with a cry. Her nails digging into his scalp. He doesn't mind. He likes the sting.

He continues to eat her out through her aftershocks, until she forces him away. Unable to take anymore with her new sensitivity.

Matt licks his fingers clean, before climbing back up her body, and kissing her. She pulls him close, then flips him over. Breaking the kiss.

She pulls down his pants and boxers, freeing his cock. He moans as her fingers run across the tip, and he reaches for the bong himself. Taking a drag as she puts her mouth on him, and nearly choking as he moans with the smoke halfway in.

Elektra looks up at him with concern as he finishes coughing. "Maybe I shouldn't do that while you're doing such _nice_ things." He wheezes.

"I think so." She hums with middle amusement, before putting her mouth back on him. She swirls her tongue around him with a hint of teeth, before deep throating him. He throws his head back, and tangles one hand in her hair, while the other traces the side of her face. Feeling the cock between her cheeks.

"Elektra." He grunts. Her head bobbing around him with expertise. Her hands caressing his thighs.

He feels like he's entered Heaven with the mixture of weed in his system, and her mouth. It's out of this world.

He continues to grunt and moan as she brings him quickly to orgasm. His hand tightening in her hair. He'd be embarrassed of coming that fast like a teenage boy, if it wasn't for the cocky grin she's now supporting on her face, as she gives him one final lick.

She curls into his side, and grabs the bong. They each take one more hit, before she puts it out.

Her fingers trace designs on his toned stomach as she kisses his cheek. "How's your migraine?"

"What migraine?" He asks with a smirk. She snickers, and pulls him down into a kiss. Everything but each other forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never smoked weed, so idk if this is right in the slightest, but just go with it.


End file.
